


Once upon a Sawyer

by maddi3225



Category: Lost, SAYER - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: After crashing on an island, your world is turned upside down. Luckily there is a very kind Sawyer there to help you!
Relationships: Sawyer/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyssa9779](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/gifts).



> Hello, my Darlings! Welcome to my first Lost fanfic! I would love to thank alyssa9779 for giving me the inspiration to write this Fic! She is an amazing writer and if you guys like my writing, you should most definitely check her out! Alright, let's jump into the first chapter!

I looked up as they called my boarding group. Flight 815. Sydney to L.A. As much fun as I had in Sydney, I was so ready to go home. As I handed the lady at the front my ticket, she complimented my [outfit.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/647885096391065365/) I gave her a kind smile before walking down the tunnel to the plane. I made my way to my seat, giving a nod to the little boy playing his game sitting next to what I assumed was his father and he gave me a smile. I found my seat in the middle of the plane. It may not have been first class but at least I wasn't in the back! I sat down next to a blonde gentlemen who seemed nice enough. It took forever for everyone to board but once everyone was on, we took off in no time. After about an hour of reading my [book](https://www.amazon.com/Court-Thorns-Roses-Sarah-Maas/dp/1619635186) , I decided to some school work. I quickly took out my chemistry and got to work. I sucked at chemistry in High School, but now that I'm in College, it weirdly makes sense. I was balancing equations when the blonde man spoke up. 

"What the hell are you doing, cupcake?" He asked me and I looked over at him to see he was thoroughly confused on my school work and I laughed.

"It's chemistry." I explained. 

"That ain't chemistry sweetheart." he said shaking his head. 

"Don't worry. It didn't make sense to me either when I first took it." I explained as I moved onto the next problem. 

"Isn't chemistry a high school course?" He asked me as he leaned back in his seat, as did I.

"Yes. But I may have gotten a 68 whenI took it in high school so my college is making me take it again." I explained. I sighed and decided to put my work away and back into my bag. "Hopefully, I won't have to take it again if I get into my next college."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me. I reached into my back and pulled out a big white envelope. 

"Depending on what's in this letter, I may be going to Yale. My family wanted me to wait to open it with them." He took the letter from me and let out a low whistle.

"Now this is official." He said as he inspected the letter. "What school do you go to now?" he asked me and handed me back my letter. 

"Brown." I told him as I stuffed the letter back into my bag.

"Wait wait. You already go to an Ivy league and you applied to a different one?" He asked as he shook his head at me and I smiled.

"Yes. I wanted to go to Yale before but they said no. Brown accepted me and now that I've been there for two years, Yale will look at my grades at Brown and not High School and I made sure to get good grades." I explained simply and he gave me a smile.

"Sawyer." he stuck his hand out. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Alyssa."


	2. The Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Darlings. I'm sorry the second chapter was short, I promise this one will be longer. I will try to post once a week!

I had no idea how long I'd been talking to Sawyer, but I enjoyed every second of it. He was so nice and funny and it didn't hurt that he was attractive. 

"So what were you doin' in Sydney, Alleycat." He asked me and I raised my eyebrows at my new nickname.

"Alleycat. Hmm. Alright. I was in Sydney for the summer. I was doing a dance internship at the Sydney Dance Company." I explained. 

"You're a dancer?" He asked me and I nodded with a smile. "I'm guessing you're flexible then." He said with a smile.

"Sawyer!" I said a bit too loud and gave him a playful punch on the arm. 

"I didn't say nothin!" he defended but I knew. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"You're disgusting," I said as I checked my bag for food. That's when the plane jolted with turbulence and I let out a yelp. I quickly pulled my seat belt tighter when another thing of turbulence hit. "Whoa," I said.

"The hell was that?" Sawyer asked as the fasten seatbelt sign came on and all the flight attendants rushed to their own seats.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling." Seconds later the plane tilted forward and it was clear that we were falling. Screams filled the air and the air masks fell. Me and Sawyer reached for ours. I heard a terrible noise from the back and everything was being sucked out of the back of the plane. It was clear that the tail of the plane had been ripped off but I didn't dare look back. I felt my chest tighten in fear and Sawyer placed his arm over me. I don't remember anything after that. 

~

My eyes flutter opened to hear screaming. I looked up to see a bright blue sky. It took me a moment to remember what happened. I quickly sat up and looked around at the chaos that was happening. My eyes landed on the blonde girl I had seen earlier. I could see she was freaking out. Tears ran down her face as she stood there in the middle of the wreckage. I shot up and ran over to her. I placed my hands on her cheeks to wipe away her tears. 

"Hey! Hey! Look at me." She stopped crying long enough to listen to me. "What's your name?"

"Sh-Shannon." she stuttered and sniffed. 

"Okay. Shannon. I need you to come with me. Come on." I took her hand in mine and led her away from the chaos. I took her over to where the sand started to turn to grass. "Here sit here." She slowly lowered herself to the ground and I knelt in front of her. "Okay, Shannon, I'm gonna go find other people who need help, alright? I'll be right back." She nodded and I took off back to the wreckage. "Sawyer?!" I screamed. "Sawyer?!"

"Alleycat!" I spun around on my heel to see Sawyer standing there and I let out a breath of relief. I ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"For the most part. You?" He nodded his head.

"You two!" A man in a suit called over at us. "Come help us lift this off him." He pointed to the man that was stuck underneath one of the wheels. I started to run towards the man when I realized that Sawyer was going in the opposite direction. I ran to Sawyer and grabbed his hand. 

"Come on." I pulled him over and forced him to help. With our help, we were able to get the man out from under the wheel. Me and the man that originally called us to help pull him out from under. "You a doctor?" I asked him. 

"Yeah." He nodded as he looked over the guy who was stuck under the wheel. 

"I'm Alyssa," I told him.

"I'm Jack." we shook hands and I stood up.

"Shannon! Shannon?" I heard someone yelling. I looked around to find the source of the voice. My eyes landed on a guy, maybe a few years older than me, with dark hair and intense eyes. I rushed over to him. "Have you seen my sister? Her name is Shannon and she's 22 years old and blonde."

"She's over here," I told him and grasped his hand and led him over to his sister.

"Boone!" She jumped up and hugged him as soon as she saw him and I smiled.

~

It took a while for things to finally calm down. Well.. as calm as things can be when your plane just crashed on an island. I was sitting up near the grass, just chilling. I had to give myself a break. Everyone was still helping except for a few people. Shannon, who was giving herself a pedicure, and the pregnant girl. The Koreon couple was trying to help but them not speaking English made things difficult. 

"Alleycat!" Sawyer yelled and I swivllied my head to see him walking towards me. 

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" I asked him as he sat down next to me. He said nothing but handed me something. "You found my bag?" I asked him as I took it and dug through it. Everything was still dry!

"I couldn't find your suitcase though. I'm sure it'll turn up though." I said nothing but latched onto him with a hug. It was obvious he was surprised but after a moment, he returned it. When I let go, I noticed the group of people gathering around a man ,Jack I think was his name. I slung my purse onto my shoulder and stood up. "Where you goin?" Sawyer asked me and I told him to see what the crowd was about. I made my way over to the group and Sawyer jogged to catch up to me. We walked up to see Jack shouting orders with a Arab guy.

"Okay, we don't know how long it'll take for them to find us, but we need to build a fire. Big enough that planes can see it from the air. Okay? Alright. Let's go." Jack said and a group of people went with him. The rest of us started separating the wreckage. There was so many bodies. It was awful. There was on blonde man on the ground with a piece of metal poking out of his stomach. I looked at him with a sad look. Then I noticed he was breathing.

"Jack!" I yelled! "jack!" I ran over to where I saw Jack go. "Jack! Jack!" He turned to me after hearing my screaming voice. 

"What. WHat is it?" He asked me as I ran up to him and he put his hand on my arm to stop me from running into him.

'There's a guy. He's still alive but barely." I explained.

"Show me." He said and we took off running to the fuselage. I led him over to the man. Jack knelt to the ground. "We gotta move him." Jack said and I nodded. I struggled to lift him but I did. Me and Jack moved him over by the grass and set him down. "I need to find medicine if I'm gonna treat him. Stay here with him." I nodded and Jack went off to the fuselage. No more than five minutes, Jack came back.

"Did you find what you need?" I asked him and he just gave me a concerned look. I took my queue and left. I walked back to sort the wreckage. I was moving a piece of metal when I hear shifting around in the fuselage. I looked in to see Sawyer. 'Sawyer?" He looked up at me with a flashlight in his mouth. God knows where he found that. "Sawyer. Get out of there. This is peoples stuff!"

"Doc was in here earlier. Why can't I?" He asked as we went back to looking around. 

"Jack was looking for medicine to treat someone." I said sternly. 

"So he says."

"Get out. Now." I told him and he looked at me surprised. 

"Yes ma'am." He said as he came out and into the sun. 

"Good. Now help me with this." He sighed and helped me pick up and move the metal out of the way. 

~

It took a little bit, but we finally got all the wreckage moved and people were slowly finding their luggage. I even found mine. I made friends with the pregnant girl, Claire, and the bigger guy, Hurley. It had rained randomly in the day and everyone heard a loud noise that sounded like a monster. We haven't heard it since though. I was currently handing out food with Hurley.

"Here you go Claire." I told her as I handed her two things of food. "I know you're hungry." I said with a smile and sat down next to her. 

"Thank you." She said and opened it up to eat. 

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I haven't felt the baby move though." I could see in her eyes she was worried and I placed my hand on hers.

"I'm sure the babies fine." She gave me a smile. A smile that was short lived when we heard the noise from earlier again. I heard gasps from behind us and we all got up to move to the middle. I held Claire close but I was pulled away by Sawyer who pulled me close to him when the noise sounded again. It was a terrible loud noise. I just hoped I would be able to sleep through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! TWO CHAPTERS DOWN. Let me know if there are any changes I should make. A special thanks to Alyssa for giving me the inspiration to write this fic! I know I'm probably not writing it in the correct order, but bare with me! See ya next week my darlings!


	3. Boar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all! I'm sorry about the delay! My life has been so hectic but I got the chapter done!

It has been three days since we crashed. Not a single rescue plane or even a boat in sight. The scary monster comes back every once in a while. Never when the sun is out which I find odd. I do my best to stay out of the woods. People don't seem to like Sawyer very much but people have taken to me so at least one of us is accessible. The marshal died. No thanks to Sawyer. I finished my book the first night so Sawyer gave me one called _How to hang a witch_. I've been reading it since yesterday night. And now here I was, in the middle of the night, in my makeshift room, silently crying as I finished the book. I read the last word and let out a stifled sob. I slowly rose from my "bed", if could even call it that and found my way to Sawyers shelter, knowing he would be up. I walked up to the "door" and held the book close to my chest, sniffling. He looked up from the book I was reading on the plane that I let him borrow and let his hand hang down off his knee. 

"You finished the book." He said and I nodded as another tear ran down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. Sawyer gave out a sigh and put his arms out to me. "Come here." I made my way into his embraced and sat down with him, snuggling close. "What did you think of the book?"

"I'm angry with the writer." I said pouting, my nose getting all scrunched up when I'm mad. 

"Is it because Elijah left?" He asked me, damn well knowing the answer. 

"Maybe." Sawyer let out a laugh and I nudged him. "Don't laugh! It's sad okay!" I defended my self. 

"Okay, you're right. It is sad. I'm sorry Alleycat." He apologized and I crossed my arms looking away from him. 

"Apology not accepted." I heard him slightly laugh again and I shot him a glare, causing him to stop. "You're not afraid of me are you Sawyer?" 

"No. Never." 

"Well we best fix that then." I said and flopped myself on top of him, taking hims off guard and pinning him to the ground. 

"You are surprisingly strong." He commented while struggling to break from my grasp.

"I'm a dancer. I have to be strong. I am also fast. I am very fast." I said as I also struggle to keep Sawyer down. 

"Not for long." Sawyer grunted and flipped me onto my back, pinning me to the ground, holding my wrists.

"No!' I giggled as he over powered me.

"Gotcha Alleycat." He said as I tried to get up but he was so much stronger than me.

"This isn't fair!" I cried with a smile that he also wore.

"All's fair-"

"In love and war." I finished for him. "But we're not in love or at war." I complained as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he jut used his knees to stop me from moving.

"You started this fight. I'm finishing it. Now do you surrender?" he asked and I tilted my head up high.

"Never."

"Alright you asked for it." He said and pinned both my arms above my head with one hand and started to tickle me with he other. I was laughing wildly, thankful his shelter was far from the others. 

"Alright alright!" I said in between giggles. "I surrender!" I sighed as he let me go and moved back to his bed and I crawled over there with him. I laid my head on my chest as he brought the book I lent him back out. " I regret telling you I was ticklish."

"I don't." He said with a sigh. Not a bad sigh. A contented sigh. I smiled and looked at what part he was at and gave a smile. 

"This is my favorite part." He looked down at me and let his arm fall around me. "Read it to me?" 

"Of course." Sawyer started reading and it was nice. He did different voices for the characters that made me laugh. I fell asleep before I knew it. 

~

I jerked awake from a loud noise coming from the fuselage. It seemed to wake the whole camp up. It sounded like an animal. 

"Sawyer." I elbowed him and he popped up, awake. "There's something going on."

"Let's go see what it is." he said and helped me up. We followed the crowd to the fuselage. I saw Jack, the Arab man who's name I learned was Sayid, and a girl with brown curly hair and freckles. 

"What is it Jack?" Freckles asked. It's the only thing I've heard Sawyer refer to her as. 

"Probably Sawyer." Jack said and Sawyer grabbed my hand, pulling us to the front. 

"I'm right here doc." Sawyer said, clearly offended. "Try again." Jack pulled out a flash light and climbed in. He was there for only a few moments when we heard rustling again and something running out. It was a boar. It came barreling out, not stopping for nothing and it was heading right for me. Sawyer placed his arm around me and pulled me into him, dodging the boar. Jack climbed out of the fuselage not long after. 

"It was eating the bodies." He explained and I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth. "We need to burn the bodies. Wait until tomorrow night." Jack said before walking away like it was nothing.

"Why does he want to wait till tomorrow?" Hurley asked me. 

"He wants a plane to see it."

~

I felt awful about just burning bodies. They deserved something more, but Jack was right. Me and Hurley talked about it and decided to do a little memorial. 

"I'll find flowers. There's got to be some in that jungle...or forest... or... whatever it is." I told Hurley as we sat on a make shift bench.

"I can figure out names and basic info." I nodded. 

"So we're agreed?"

"Yep." 

"Great!" I stood and made my way to my shelter, finding proper shoes. I settled on converse and my basic outside [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/647885096390543257/). I was lacing up my shoes when there was a knock. My head popped up to see Sawyer. "Hey!" 

"Where ya goin?" He asked me as I finished one lace and started on the other. 

"Out into the jungle or whatever it is to collect flowers for the memorial." 

"Whoa. Alone?" He asked and I gave him a puzzling look as I stood up.

"Yeah.. why?" I walked passed him before turning on my heel and walking backwards while talking to him. "You worried about me?" I said mockingly as he followed me. 

"No. You can handle yourself. You've proven that. It's just dangerous." He explained.

"Then you should come with me."

"What?" He asked clearly off guard.

"Yeah. If it's so dangerous, come protect me. If you can take down a polar bear, then anything else should be fine." I said with a smile. 

"Okay, that was different. I had a gun. A gun that Jack took. Well, Freckles took." 

"Please!" I whined and gave my best puppy dog eyes. He gave out sigh. 

"Fine." He gave in.

"Yay!" I celebrated and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things may not exactly line up but I'm doing my best! Comment any critique you have. Come back next week hopefully and see the flower date between Alyssa and Sawyer. Hopefully no monster will come and mess it up, hint hint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Especially you Alyssa! Please comment and question, concerns, or ideas for upcoming chapters! Stay safe my Darlings! <3


End file.
